Chalk and Cheese
by love of escapism
Summary: Damon and Elena were childhood sweethearts until Damon left and never came back. What happens when the person you tried desperately to get over just happens to own the company you work for? Is it too late to apologise? Or will love conquer all for our very own Chalk & Cheese? AH/AU Delena. M Rated :)
1. Chapter 1 - Forever Farewell

**A/N - **So, I'm back. I went to write another chapter of my other fic and this just sort of came out. I know exactly what I want to do with the story so expect quick updates.

This is AU/AH and I love it already. Please let me know what you think. Should I continue with this? I love feedback and would really appreciate if you all let me know what you think.

Summary - Damon and Elena were childhood sweethearts until Damon left and never came back. What happens when the person who you have tried desperately to get over just happens to own the company you work for? Is it too late to apologise? Or will love conquer all for our very own Chalk & Cheese? AH/AU Delena. M Rated :)

Massive thanks to the one and only **Sheynondoah**. She is super beta and gives me the confidence to go ahead with any crazy ideas I have. She is also going to help me with all this Tumblr nonsense, yes I'm a Tumblr virgin. But, if you have Tumble I suggest you check hers out. :)

**Disclaimer - **I do not own, now will I ever anything to do with TVD. If I did I would spend every day on set and not have a second to write.

**Please review and let me know if I should continue. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Forever Farewell**

_"I don't want you to go… I can't lose you as well," Elena sobbed, hating the fact that the one person she had actually let in after her parents death was now leaving her as well. She couldn't understand how life could be so unfair. How could she possibly go on without him? He was everything to her._

_"You're not losing me, Elena. I love you, I'll always love you," Damon replied with a crooked smile as he kissed the beautiful girl in front of him. _

_"But you're moving away to New York, it's not exactly a half hour drive away," Elena moaned as she held on to Damon with everything she had in her, wishing that he could stay with her forever but knowing they only had a few moments until he had to leave. _

_"We will be together again, Elena. You can't deny the inevitable," Damon said softly as he kissed Elena again, a small, betraying tear falling down his face as he did so. _

_"You seem so sure…" Elena replied as she broke the kiss, wondering what the future would hold for them both._

_"Of course I'm sure. It's us, we're meant to be. I love you more than anything. I've loved you since the day I met you when I was six years old!" _

_"Damon, the first day you met me you tripped me and threw a bucket of water over me. That doesn't exactly scream love," Elena laughed, thinking back to the first day that she had met Damon Salvatore. She had been hesitant when her parents took her round to meet the new neighbours, as she didn't know what to expect. She remembered being introduced to their son Stefan who was the same age as her. He had shaken her hand politely and they instantly became friends as they went to go and play on the swings. It was then Elena had noticed another boy run out of the large house. He was small with dark black hair and the bluest eyes that Elena had ever seen. They reminded her of the seaside, which was her favourite place to go in summer and instantly made her feel warmer._

_Damon was then introduced to Elena. She could always remember how strangely he looked at her, like she was an alien or something. Elena had put her hand out to greet him the same way she had greeted his brother. Damon had laughed in her face as he pulled her arm and tripped her over. He ran over to the side of the garden and picked up the bucket of water he had prepared to throw over Stefan earlier. Elena was trying her hardest to get back on her feet and not cry, she looked up to see Damon running back over to her with a twinkle in his eye and before she even knew what was happening she was completely soaked. She had stood up angrily as she heard Damon laughing, he was now on the ground as he watched Elena storm away. _

_"Playground tactics, Elena… you know treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen? I had a plan all along," Damon replied as he laughed. _

_"Well you were certainly mean…"_

_"And it kept you keen. You always wanted me, Elena. It was more than obvious!" Damon winked as Elena rolled her eyes in return. _

_"If that's what you need to believe then fine. I remember our parents used to call us Chalk and Cheese. We were so different but we just seemed to be a perfect balance for one another. I guess it's always been that way." Elena smiled, thinking again about times when both of them were younger._

_"I know. You were shy, polite and considerate whereas I was confident, adventurous and rather loud. I have no idea how I got stuck with you Gilbert…" Damon scoffed jokingly. _

_"Ha, I was polite to everyone but you! After that day I met you I knew there was something special about you." _

_"Did you realise that before or after I tripped you up and soaked you?" Damon laughed again as he held Elena closer._

_"I have no idea why I agreed to be your girlfriend! You are just the same idiot as you were eleven years ago!" Elena hit Damon on the chest, pretending she was in a mood with him. _

_"And you loved it eleven years ago, so what's the problem?"_

_"The problem is you're leaving, Damon. When my parents died you promised me you would never leave me." Elena looked down as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She knew that she probably should have kept the mood light and continued joking, but she knew he had to go now and she was completely heartbroken. _

_"I know, Elena. I feel bad enough about leaving. But, I need to do this, okay? I need to get a proper job. You know I've always wanted to do this. It's a big break for me. Plus, once you finish school you can come out and join me. I'm doing this for us," Damon replied, the excitement radiating from his deep blue eyes._

_"I know, I know. I just can't imagine not seeing you every day."_

_"Neither can I. Whenever I wake up in the morning you are the first person that I think about. I'm always counting down the hours till I can come and kiss you again. I know that this won't be easy. But, we can do it. We're strong enough."_

_"I know. I love you," Elena replied as she watched Damon pack the rest of his bags into his car. She tried her hardest not to cry as she watched him get ready to leave right in front of her. "Don't go, please Damon," she sobbed, clutching onto him as he walked back over to her. _

_"You can't ask me that, Elena. You know I will never go if you ask me that," Damon replied holding Elena just as tightly in return. _

_"I know I'm being selfish. I'm sorry… I'm just going to miss you so much." _

_"I'll miss you even more, baby. But, we're forever and nothing is ever going to change that. We will make this work Elena. I can't lose you," He said sadly in return. _

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise, Elena. Always," he replied as he leaned down to give her a sweet farewell kiss. His arms snaked around her body as he pulled her flesh into him. Elena's arms pulled around his neck as she pushed him further into their kiss. His kisses always had a habit of driving her crazy. His tongue making magic with her own. She had no idea what she was going to do while he was away. But she could tell that nothing would ever be the same. _

_Damon pulled back slowly as he stared into Elena's eyes. _

_"I love you, Elena," Damon said softly, another tear falling down his cheek._

_"I love you too, Damon. Always and forever," Elena replied as her own tears matched his. _

_She watched as he placed one last chaste kiss to her forehead and jumped into his car. Her tears were blurring her vision of his car driving away, the last thing that she could see was the reflection of his blue eyes in the rear-view mirror and Elena couldn't escape this feeling that maybe this was goodbye. _

Elena jumped up quickly from her sleep, angry that her subconscious had betrayed her for what felt like the billionth time. Elena was now twenty-three years old and the seventeen-year-old girl she had just dreamed about was long gone. She left along with a blue-eyed guy that had broken her heart.

Elena groaned as she lay back on her pillow, thinking about the time when this dream haunted her every night. She could remember all the promises that Damon Salvatore had made her. She could also remember the fact that he broke every single one of them. Elena had never gotten over the fact that the person she loved more than life itself abandoned her. At least with her parents they didn't have a choice to leave, but Damon did. He had promised to be there for her forever, but she hadn't seen him in six years. That's a pretty short forever.

Elena looked at her clock and noticed it said 5.45am, she knew she would never get back to sleep now and didn't want to run the risk of sleeping in for her first day at work. She jumped out of bed and walked over to her en-suite, wanting to wash away the dream that forced it's way into her mind the previous night. She hated the fact that she still dreamt about him. She wanted to forget him forever, but knew that was virtually impossible.

Elena jumped in the shower and washed herself as quickly as she could. She wanted to have time before having to be at work in case she had any problems on the way there. Once she was clean and had dried her hair, she excitedly pulled on her new outfit. She had a white, long sleeved shirt and a thigh-length black pencil skirt. Her hair had dried into her usual curls as she sprayed some hairspray to keep them in place. She quickly applied some light make-up and put on her stiletto heels. Looking in the mirror she wondered if it was too much, but then thought back to her interview and how the woman had been dressed. New York was different from Mystic Falls and she had to get into that way of life if she wanted to succeed here.

She walked out of the bedroom and made her way down the hall to the kitchen. She loved her new apartment; it was everything she wanted and more.

"Have you gone mad?" Elena heard her roommate Stefan ask from behind her. He was sitting on their couch with his new black suit on. He also had a new job he was starting today and like Elena he wanted to make a good first impression.

"Er… not that I know of why?" Elena asked as she started to pour herself some cereal.

"Just, I don't think I have ever seen you out of your bed before 10.00am," he laughed in return. Stefan and Elena were best friends, he had been there for her when no one else had. She knew that she was safe with him and that he would never leave her. Not like someone else she knew… He had saved her many years ago and she was forever grateful to him.

"Very funny, Stefan. However, as you know I have a new job today and I wanted to make myself look fabulous!" She said sarcastically.

"Okay… and the real reason that you are up so early?" Stefan asked as he raised his eyebrows. He knew Elena better than anyone did and he could tell when there was something up with her and always wanted to make sure that she was okay. She was like his sister and he was very protective over her.

"Well, Mr I Can Read Minds… I had _the_ dream, again," Elena said softly as she looked down, not wanting to see Stefan's expression. She had thought that those dreams were long gone, as did he.

"About D-"

"Yes, about him," Elena interrupted, not wanting to hear his name out loud.

"I'm sorry. I guess I know why. I mean we are here, in New York. We know that he is in this city too, you know? Maybe it's just harder than you thought it would be." Elena could see the sadness in Stefan's eyes as he spoke about his estranged brother.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. I mean you lost him too. I know this must be hard for you as well. But, we had to leave Mystic Falls and this was our best option. We can't avoid New York because of him. We have dreams too and he already took enough from us. We should have this," Elena replied as she walked over to sit next to Stefan.

"I know, Elena. I can just never understand why he never got in touch. He loved us both so much… I know he did. It just doesn't seem like him." Stefan always believed that there was another reason behind Damon's disappearance. He could never understand how he could have done that to Elena. Everyone in Mystic Falls knew how much Damon was in love with her. It was one of these intense connections that no one could ever break. To him it just never made sense.

"No, Stefan. He left us. He didn't love us. You don't leave the people you love. He was selfish and probably couldn't wait to get away from that dead beat town. There was nothing keeping him there and there was nothing keeping us there either. We can make it here, Stefan. I know we can." Elena ended the conversation at that as she walked over and began to eat her soggy cereal.

She noticed that Stefan was about to say more, but gave him a warning glare that signalled he should keep his mouth shut. Elena had heard enough about Damon Salvatore today. Every time she heard his name, her heart would beat a little faster. The broken pieces would shake a little before falling flat in the bundle he left them in.

Elena believed that she came to New York for herself. She knew there was a possibility they would see him, but was adamant that if she did she would pretend she didn't know him. After all, he was a stranger to her now.

* * *

Elena looked at the building in front of her and took a deep breath. She was standing in front of the largest PR firm in New York and she was scared. When she was invited to an interview with L.E.N.A enterprises, she couldn't believe it. It had recently became head of its sector and was the highest grossing PR firm in New York. Elena didn't believe that they would even give her a chance. When she had then received the call telling her she had the job she almost fainted. She was advised she started in two weeks and that was that.

Elena always thought that everything happened for a reason. She couldn't have passed on the opportunity. This was something she had always dreamed off and she was sick of everyone else around her getting what they wanted and leaving her behind. For once this was something for her and she was going to give it her best shot.

She walked into the large foyer and noticed all the different people walking around her. She felt like she was in a busy train station, people pushing and shoving past her. Everyone seemed like they were in a rush. She walked over to the reception, hoping that she wouldn't trip up in her heels. She was a complete klutz and was taking a massive risk even wearing these things.

"Elena Gilbert, I start my new job here today," Elena said quietly to the young man behind the desk in front of her. He looked down at his book, searching for her name.

"Ah, Miss Gilbert you're the new secretary for Alaric Saltzman, is that correct?" He asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, well take the lift to the fifteenth floor and I will call Caroline and she'll meet you up there. You won't miss her she is blonde, bossy and loud!" He grumbled as Elena started to walk over to the lift.

She was happy when the lift finally pinged at her floor as she was wedged in between a small, smelly man and a woman who Elena was sure had a small moustache. She quickly jumped out the lift and looked around her.

"Elena?" She heard a loud voice shout. She looked round and noticed a bouncy blonde walk over to her. She didn't even have to take two guesses as to who it was.

"Hi Elena, I'm Caroline Forbes and I am so happy that you are here. There is finally another woman here, thank god! I hang about with all these men so much I feel like I'm actually growing a penis!" Elena looked at her alarmed. "I'm not though, it's a joke."

"Yeah… well I think there would be a big problem if you did," Elena laughed, liking Caroline already.

"Yeah… anyway welcome to L.E.N.A! I'm sure you will love it here. I will show you to your desk then give you a quick tour around. Oh, then I will introduce you to your boss and show your what your duties will be. Everyone is really friendly here and you will fit in just fine. I'm sure of it," Caroline said quickly, grabbing Elena's arm as she walked her over to her desk which was next to hers.

"We're desk buddies." Caroline smiled as she helped Elena set her stuff on her desk. Caroline Forbes was a woman who embraced life to the fullest. She never did what she was told and she believed that she was always right. Her parents used to scold her about it but it never did her any harm. She was delighted that Elena was in her office and decided as soon as she saw her that she would be her new best friend.

"Great, it's good to have a friendly face. I'm not exactly from here."

"I know. We will be great friends. Lunch is at 1pm, oh I need to take you to this new sushi place just round the corner… It's amazing!"

Elena laughed as she shook her head in reply. She had never met someone who could talk so fast. She couldn't complain though because it was helping her nerves. Caroline was making her feel at ease and she was happy she could make a friend here this easily.

"Great, I love sushi!"

"Okay, it's a date. Now let me just get your folder that explains your basic duties." Caroline picked it up as she went to hand it to Elena. Both of them being too excited for their own good bumped hands as the papers fell to the ground.

"Shit, sorry Elena. I'm a complete klutz!" Caroline muttered as she started to pick the pieces up.

"Join the club," Elena laughed in return as she began to help Caroline pick up the pieces that were on the floor.

"Thank you, Elena. I am just too excited that you are here I guess!"

Elena picked up the final piece that had fallen under her desk, unaware that a familiar man was standing behind her, his eyes glued to her backside. Once Elena had retrieved the piece of paper she tried to balance her self to get back up. One of her heels caught on the side of the desk as she suddenly began to fall forward, she felt like it was happening in slow motion and she could see herself smacking off the desk in front of her. The only thing that Elena could think in this moment was; damn her stupid stilettos.

But just before she could hit anything she felt a pair of warm, strong hands grab onto her hips and pull her up. She couldn't get over how familiar the touch felt, it awakened every nerve in her body and she suddenly felt like she could breathe again.

She turned around to thank whoever it was when she was smacked with the same blue eyes she would know anywhere. It was the eyes that she had seen in the rear-view mirror the day he left her. It was the eyes that had haunted her dreams and caused her nothing but pain.

It was the eyes of non-other than Damon Salvatore.

"Shit!"

* * *

**So, why did Damon leave and not ever get in touch? Something must have happened or did he just decide that they were too different to ever work? Please review and let me know what you think.**

**:) **


	2. Chapter 2 - THE Elena?

**A/N -**Thank you so much to everyone who showed an interest in this story. I really appreciate it and I'm so glad that you all liked it. There is a lot of speculation about what happened for Damon to leave. I love to hear what you all think!

A massive thank you to my amazing beta **sheynondoah**, she is perfection in a beta and always makes me feel great about my chapters. :)

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think, it really encourages me to update faster. ;)

Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter Two - THE Elena?**

She turned around to thank whoever it was when she was smacked with the same blue eyes she would know anywhere. It was the eyes that she had seen in the rear-view mirror the day he left her. It was the eyes that had haunted her dreams and caused her nothing but pain.

It was the eyes of non-other than Damon Salvatore.

"Shit!"

"Elena?" Damon asked, not believing that the woman he loved more than anything was right in front of him. He didn't know what to say, his hands that had been holding her hips to stop her from falling were now gripping them, afraid to let her go, afraid that she wasn't real. He had imagined this moment so many times, over and over that he knew his mind could possibly be deceiving him.

He wasn't surprised as he noticed her warm doe eyes turn ice cold. She hated him. He deserved it, in fact he wanted it. His eyes made there way down her face, noticing that not only did she look more mature, but she looked even more beautiful. He didn't think that could have been possible. The girl that he fell in love with was now a woman and he had missed all of it.

Elena didn't know what to do. The electricity flowed throughout her body, steaming from the tight grips of his hands on her hips. She couldn't help but notice the fire in his eyes. It was something that always completely consumed her, making it hard for her to think clearly. She then tore her eyes away from his, knowing this was getting into dangerous territory. She examined Damon's face in front of hers, thinking about the times when she didn't know if she would ever see it again. She wasn't surprised that he hadn't changed, he was still painfully handsome. He always would be. Elena felt Damon's hot breath on her cheek when she realised just how close they were, she began to panic and knew she had to get away from him.

"I… um…need to powder my skirt…" Elena exclaimed, trying to come up with any excuse to get out of the situation as soon as possible.

"Powder your skirt?" Damon asked, his famous smirk gracing his lips. Even with their awkward reunion Elena could still make him smile.

"Yes. It's a woman thing," Elena replied hastily, internally scolding herself for making absolutely no sense as she quickly began walking away. She had no idea where the bathroom was, but believed she had seen a sign when she had first came out into the office. She knew she was shaking and that a panic attack would soon be on its way.

Walking as quickly as possible, she followed the signs that led her to the women's bathroom, glad that Damon had decided not to follow her. It wasn't like she was surprised. He had walked away so easily six years ago, what would make now any different?

Opening the door she made her way inside, shutting it behind her as she made sure the lock was in place. She couldn't handle questions from Caroline right now. Even worse she couldn't handle the thought of facing him again. Walking over to the mirror she searched through her bag, hoping to find the one thing that would stop her from shaking. Once she had the small, white bottle in her grasp she yanked it open and took out two of the small tablets. She looked down at them, mocking the woman who not five months ago vouched not to let anything get her in a state like this again. She had worked so hard at calming herself. She had exercises in place that always helped her take control of the situation and Stefan had helped her endlessly. But, literally bumping into the man that tore your world into a million different pieces changed things.

Elena turned on the tap as she leaned over and took the cold water in her mouth, popping the tablets in with it as she swallowed them back. Even knowing that she had taken them suddenly made her feel better. She knew soon that the numbness she had felt for so long would overtake her and for once she couldn't have been happier about it.

She looked back again in the mirror, her reflection still giving away the agony that she felt inside. She couldn't help but wonder what she had done in a past life to deserve this. Elena knew that there was a chance of bumping into Damon Salvatore when she decided to move to New York. At that time she had felt so strong, believing it wouldn't even matter if she did accidentally meet him. She thought she would be able to deal with it. That she could just ignore him and walk away. But, this was different. She worked here, as did he. She knew that Caroline would probably question what happened before, but she didn't care.

The only thing that Elena could do now was hold her head high and make her way back round. She secretly prayed that Damon wouldn't be there. She hoped he did what he did best; disappear. She knew she needed to be professional. Everything she felt for this man had to be stored deep inside a box that she would never open again. It was his actions that had gotten them to this point and she would not let him ruin this opportunity for her.

Elena quickly fixed her skirt and wiped under her eyes, making sure that she looked presentable. She had no idea what awaited her outside. She just hoped that wherever Damon worked in the building it wasn't anywhere near her. Once she was as happy as she could be with her appearance she unlocked the door and made her way back round to her desk.

She enjoyed the way her tablets where working on her body, making her feel the numbness she craved. She could handle him. He may have left her as a broken girl the last time he saw her. But, things were different now. Elena Gilbert and been through hell and back after he left and she wasn't going to let him drag her back down.

&.

As soon as Elena had left, Damon stormed away from the scene. He could see the curious look on Caroline's face and knew if he didn't get away fast enough he would be hit with the Spanish inquisition. He knew that his quickest escape route was Alaric's office and was sure that his feet wouldn't carry him any further than that anyway. He chose not to knock as he walked in the door, slamming it shut behind him and making Alaric jump.

"What the hell, Damon? Didn't you ever hear of knocking? I could be doing anything in here!" Alaric joked as she watched Damon walk over to his desk. He had expected Damon to reply with one of his usual snarky remarks when he noticed the look on his face.

"What the hell is up with you?" Alaric asked, suddenly concerned about his best friend.

"She's here. She is fucking here!" Damon replied, pacing back and forward as he tried to think what he was going to do.

"Who?" Alaric asked, confused by Damon's outburst. He had never seen him like this and he knew that something was really wrong.

"Elena." Damon walked over taking a seat at Alaric's desk. Even saying her name took all energy and life out of him.

"Wow, wait what? Elena?" Alaric replied, not sitting up straight in his chair.

"Yes, that's what I said."

"The Elena that's your soul mate?" Alaric wanted to confirm, not really believing what he was hearing.

"Uh-huh."

"The Elena that you named this company after?"

"Yes, obviously that Elena! How many Elena's do you think there are?" Damon asked angrily. He was fed up with Alaric's questions. How much plainer did he have to be.

"Oh shit," Alaric replied as he burst into laughter.

Damon stared at him with a deathly glare. He couldn't find anything funny about this situation. It was a complete and utter mess. Their reunion wasn't supposed to happen this way.

"Oh, yeah… laugh it up, Ric! She hates me. She fucking hates me. You should have seen her…" Damon's hands ran through his messy hair as he over analysed what had happened only minutes before.

"Well, explain to her what happened. I mean, the way you make her out to be is an understanding person. I'm sure she will listen." Alaric now looked sympathetic as he noticed how upset Damon was in front of him. Damon looked as though he was going to cry and it took everything in Alaric not to walk over and pull him in for a man hug.

"I don't know. I wouldn't listen if I were her. Why should she? The way she sees it will be that I left them and didn't come back. I told her we were forever…" Everything that Damon had tried his hardest to deal with came rushing back. He would never forgive himself for how things went down.

"Damon, I know you. You're a dick to most people, but you really are a good guy. I'm sure everything will work out."

"I just hope you're right… I mean I don't even know what she is doing here," Damon replied as the reality of the situation flooded over him. How was he going to be able to work every day if she was here?

"I have no idea, she must just be ne-" Alaric stopped talking as he noticed an email from Caroline. "What did you say Elena's second name was?"

"Gilbert, why?" Damon asked, confused at Ric's question.

"Ah. I see," Alaric replied, trying hard not to laugh. He knew he wasn't being very sensitive, but he did find it rather funny how this had happened. It probably should have clicked earlier. Damon had said this girl's name a million times. He knew when he was told the name of his new assistant that her name sounded familiar.

"You see? What?" Damon asked angrily, wanting to know what Ric was afraid to tell him.

"Well, Elena… she is kinda my new assistant," Alaric replied as he smiled towards Damon.

"WHAT? She is your assistant? How could you not have known? It would have at least given me some time to prepare for this moment, you know!" Damon argued, not believing how blind his best friend could be.

"Yeah… well I thought her name was familiar. I just couldn't place it." Alaric shrugged his shoulders in return.

"Familiar? Really? It's not like I haven't mentioned her a million times! Ric, you really are a useless prick." Damon shook his head, stopping himself from jumping over the table and strangling his best friend for the small smirk that he had plastered on his face.

"That I am!" Alaric replied as he began laughing again.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Damon jumped round at the sound of the door.

"Ric, can I come in. There is someone who I would like you to meet." Caroline's voice filled the office and both men turned white. As much as Alaric was making fun of his friend, he was worried about what this would do to him. He knew Damon would need some more time before he saw Elena again.

"I need to hide!" Damon whispered, knowing he was taking the coward's way out. He knew if he saw her once more he would crumble to the ground in front of her and beg her to forgive him.

"This office isn't exactly a hotspot for playing hide and seek, Damon!" Alaric replied, hastily looking for a place in his office that Damon could hide.

Damon's eyes suddenly lit up as he looked at Alaric's desk.

"No fucking way, Damon. That's gonna be a bit too close for comfort if you ask me."

"Oh, shut up and move out so I can hide under it." Damon walked round to the other side of Alaric's desk, pleading with him.

"Fine, but you owe me! And no touching my legs while you're down there. It's no secret you haven't had any for a while and I ain't changing that for you," Alaric exclaimed as he watched Damon climb under his desk.

"Like you'd ever be that lucky," Damon replied as he pushed himself against the hard wood that covered under Alaric's desk. He knew that Elena wouldn't be able to see him here and he prayed that Alaric didn't give his cover away. He moved slightly as Alaric's feet came under the table and wanted to kick him for not giving him any room.

"Come on in, Caroline," Alaric called as he straightened himself out. He couldn't believe how ridiculous this situation was. He was a grown man and he was hiding his best friend under his desk so he didn't have to talk to a girl. Seriously.

Alaric watched as Caroline entered the room along with who he believed to be Elena. He immediately understood why Damon would be so fixated with her. She was beautiful. He noticed how flustered she looked and could only imagine how she was feeling after seeing Damon.

"Alaric, this is Elena Gilbert your new assistant," Caroline said proudly as she motioned Elena over.

Elena was feeling nervous. This had without a doubt been one of the hardest days ever and it wasn't even 10.00 am. She looked at the tall man in front of her, noting that he was in fact very handsome. His smile was contagious and immediately helped Elena feel at ease.

"Hi, Elena, it's a pleasure to meet you," Alaric said as he walked around his desk to meet Elena.

"Hi, Mr Saltzman, it's a pleasure to meet you too," Elena stuttered, hoping to make a good first impression.

"Mr Saltzman? That makes me sound old! Please, just call me Alaric, or Ric."

"Sorry, Ric," Elena replied, a small blush forming on her cheeks as she scolded herself for treating him like a teacher.

"I wish I had known you were coming or I would have had some things for us to go over. Are you able to come for a meeting in an hour's time?" Alaric asked, wanting to get Elena out the room as quickly as possible.

"Sure. That would be great," Elena replied, happy that she would have some time to get herself together after the events of earlier that morning. She was happy that Alaric seemed nice and she knew she would enjoy working for him.

"What do you mean you didn't know she was coming? Didn't I send you an e-mail?" Caroline asked, sure she had sent Alaric and e-mail.

"Nope," Alaric lied, not wanting to go into any details.

"I did," Caroline replied, knowing that she was right. Ric was one of her best friends and she could tell when he was lying. She just had no idea why.

"No, you didn't," he replied as he attempted to give Caroline the 'leave it alone' eye without making it too obvious.

"Nope. I definitely did! Let me see," Caroline said defiantly as she started to make her way round to Alaric's computer.

Elena let a small laugh escape her lips as she watched the two friends. Caroline had told her how close she was to both Alaric and Damon. She couldn't help but smile at the blonde as she watched her march round Alaric's desk.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Alaric exclaimed as he tried to stop Caroline for going around the desk. He didn't want her to see Damon under there. She made enough jokes about how close they were as it was. He didn't need to add more fuel to the fire. Also, he wasn't exactly sure that Damon would be happy if his cover was blown.

"Excuse me? I need to prove you wrong so move!" Caroline said loudly as she pinched Alaric's arm.

He jumped as he rubbed ferociously at the spot where Caroline had pinched. He watched as she made her way around his desk and sat down on his seat to look at his computer. He rolled his eyes, knowing that there was nothing that he could do to prevent Caroline from finding Damon.

"See! It's right here. You've read it you idiot. Thank god you have a new assistant because seriously Ric I think you're losing it," Caroline laughed, happy that she was right. She loved proving the guys wrong, just because they hated it more than anything.

As Caroline went to stand up she dropped Alaric's pen off his desk and it rolled under the desk. She groaned, not knowing why she had been a complete klutz today. She was dropping everything. She bent down to pick it up when suddenly she noticed Damon hiding underneath Alaric's desk. She jumped back, falling over as she did so.

"Da-" Caroline screamed as she was quickly interrupted by Alaric.

"Da, da, da, da, dum." Alaric sang, realising that he sounded absolutely ridiculous right now. He watched as Elena tried to hold in her laugh and was happy that at least she was fine with them joking around.

Caroline quickly got up as she noticed Damon motioning for her to be quiet. She was so confused by what was going on. She knew from what happened earlier with Damon and Elena that they knew each other. But when she had asked Elena, she had denied it. But, now Damon was hiding under tables. She knew something weird was up.

"I am the biggest idiot today," Caroline said, wiping her skirt as she stood up.

"Just today?" Alaric replied.

"Haha, you're hilarious. Now, Elena can you go back to your desk and look over the sheets I gave you? I need to talk to Alaric about your workload."

"Okay, that's fine. It was nice to meet you, Ric. This sure looks like a fun place to work," Elena replied, laughing as she walked out the office.

"So, can someone please explain what the hell is going on here?" Caroline asked as she watched Damon get out from under the desk.

"It's a long story," Damon replied, happy that Elena hadn't seen him.

Caroline looked to Alaric for an answer but he shrugged his shoulders in return and pointed at Damon. He was confused enough by the situation as it was.

"Well, lucky for you I have time. Do you know her or something?" Caroline turned to Damon annoyed that no one was telling her what was going on.

"Yes, I know her," Damon replied, not really knowing what else to say about the situation. He had told Caroline before about Elena, he was surprised that she hadn't already caught on. She was usually great at stuff like this; she always knew everything about everyone.

"Okay. Good, I'm glad we have established something… So who is she?" Caroline asked as she tried to piece things together.

"She's Elena… _the_ Elena," Damon replied as she sat back down on one of the chairs. His legs were hurting from his awkward position under Alaric's desk and he knew he needed to sit down before he listened to the Caroline rant that was soon to follow.

"Shut up. You mean _THE _Elena? Like the one whose heart you broke? The one that you talk about every time you're drunk. The one that you named this company after? The Elena who you were going to ask to marry you?" Caroline said quickly, her hand flying up to her mouth as she registered the last thing she had just said.

"Stop! I told you to never bring that up again," Damon replied angrily, not confirming if it was the right person she was talking about. He knew he didn't have to confirm it though, the fire in his eyes answered her questions.

"Shit, Damon. I'm so sorry. I just can't believe it's her. I-" Caroline stuttered, internally slapping herself.

"It's fine… I just need to be alone for awhile," Damon said as he stormed out of Alaric's office. He didn't need to hear about the past. He now wished he had never told his friends his darkest secrets. Hearing things out loud only made everything so much worse.

Damon never lifted his head as she walked straight to his office, hoping he didn't bump into anyone on the way. Once he was finally there he sat down at his desk as he took a deep breath. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He opened up his top drawer and pulled out the red velvet box that sat there. He took it everywhere with him. He didn't know why, but he did. His fingers traced around the box as he finally opened it. He looked down at the ring he had bought for Elena. He could see his reflection in the diamond, mocking him that it wasn't hers that he saw. He shook his head as he stared at it and cried softly as he noticed a tear drip onto the ring.

All the passion and love that he felt for her made him buy that ring three years ago. But, it was now gone and the saddest thing was that Elena never even knew that the ring existed.

* * *

**A/N - **So, what the hell happened? Hope you enjoyed and please review to let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 - What You Left Behind

**A/N - **Wow, I'm speechless at the reception I received for the last chapter. Thank you all so much, I really appreciate it!

Just to clear up the end of the previous chapter, Damon is still in love with Elena. He was just sad that the loved they shared was no longer a part of his life because she wasn't in it.

BIG thanks to **sheynondoah**, my lovely beta! She is amazing and helps me ease my worries about posting my chapter.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review to let me know what you think as it only makes me update quicker.

Rebecca:)

* * *

**Chapter Three - What You Left Behind**

"So, that was kind of awkward…" Caroline said as she walked over and took a seat across from Alaric's desk. She felt bad for mentioning about the proposal that Damon didn't even get to do. It was a sore subject for him and she hadn't been thinking properly. She had been too excited about the fact that Damon's Elena was Ric's new assistant.

"You could say that again. I mean what were the chances that Damon's Elena would be here?" Alaric pondered, wondering if there was more to this than met the eye.

"If you are trying to conjure up some sort of conspiracy theory then forget it. I think it's more than obvious that neither one of them had a clue. You didn't see them both when they first saw each other. Elena couldn't get out of there quick enough and Damon looked like he had seen a ghost!" Caroline defended, sure that both Elena and Damon had no part to play in this reunion. She knew that Alaric always liked to look into things too much and would end up seeing things that were never actually there. Caroline always thought that he would make a great detective as he over analysed everything.

"Maybe so. I guess it's just a small world…" Alaric replied, still not completely convinced.

"Or fate. You know maybe the world just isn't done with Delena yet." Caroline smiled, hoping that she would finally see Damon get the girl that he had pined for these past years. She knew she was a hopeless romantic, but her friend deserved it. He'd been through so much.

"Delena? Who the hell is that?" Alaric asked, not sure what Caroline was talking about.

"Damon and Elena, equals Delena. God, Ric… you're supposed to be my best friend, how can you not know that I name every couple that are together?" Caroline asked as she folded her arms.

"Because when you speak, about eighty percent of the time I am only pretending to listen," Alaric laughed as he watched Caroline's face turn into a scowl.

"I don't really know why I'm friends with you, Ric. You better watch what you're saying or I could tell all the guys at the bar about your little under the desk time with Damon." Caroline smiled, knowing she had hit a soft spot with Alaric. She loved teasing him and Damon about their bromance.

"You wouldn't dare," Alaric replied as he glared at Caroline.

"Hmm, I don't know. I guess paying for all my drinks on Friday night might just shut me up," Caroline said sweetly as she watched Alaric's face fall.

"Argh, fine… but the whole Damon ONLY hiding under my desk to avoid Elena thing is kept quiet! You spread enough rumours about us as it is," Alaric replied.

"Well I need my entertainment from somewhere!" Caroline laughed as Ric joined her. She loved her relationship with both Alaric and Damon. They had known each other for years and both men are like brothers to her. Therefore, the way Caroline sees it is that she has to be like their annoying little sister and she knew it was a role that she fit perfectly.

"That you do. Anyway, I think we have had enough excitement already for one morning. Fancy helping me go over the work I need to give Elena?"

"Sure," Caroline replied as she began to look over her notes. She loved her job and something told her she was going to enjoy it even more now that Elena worked here. After all, she wasn't called Cupid by many of her friends for nothing. She was going to get Damon and Elena back together if it was the last thing that she did.

* * *

Elena was happy that the rest of her day went by smoothly. She was even happier however that she didn't bump into Damon again. Seeing him once was enough for her for one day and she was sure she wouldn't have held it together if she had seen him again.

She had found it incredibly hard to concentrate in work and was angry at herself for letting Damon get in her head like that. She wanted a new start here and was going to do anything possible to prove that she was worthy of working there. After all, she had wanted to do this her whole life. She had a large responsibility and didn't want to let anyone down.

Elena walked up the stairs to her and Stefan's apartment, not knowing how she was going to tell him the news. She felt so stupid for thinking that they most likely wouldn't bump into each other. She felt even worse for thinking she would be able to handle it. The intensity of his blue eyes as he looked at her was overwhelming. Just like he did all those years ago he completely consumed her, which was something she knew she couldn't let happen anymore. He was the one that left her, not the other way around. He didn't want her anymore and she had to remember that when she was around him.

Opening the door to her apartment she wasn't sure if Stefan would be home yet. She was secretly hoping he wouldn't be so that she had time to prepare exactly what she was going to say to him. She knew that Stefan would take the news just as badly as she had. Damon did a number on him as well and Elena knew that Stefan had never really gotten over losing his big brother.

"Stefan, are you home?" Elena called out as she looked around the apartment. When she received no reply she let out a loud sigh, happy she could have some time alone after her awful day.

She walked to her bedroom and began changing into her jeans and t-shirt. As she changed she couldn't help but think back to her work. She was happy that she worked next to Caroline. She was without a doubt one of the nicest and bubbliest girl that Elena had ever met. When she smiled it instantly made Elena smile and she was happy that they had hit it off so well. Elena had been concerned that she wouldn't be able to make any friends in New York and was glad that she felt like that wouldn't be a problem anymore.

Caroline had taken her to get Sushi for her lunch and Elena had been happy that she could escape the office for at least an hour. She was more than certain that Caroline knew something about who she was. She had enquired more than once about her interaction with Damon and there was something in her eyes that gave away the fact that she already knew the answer. Elena, however refused to comment on anything. She just replied telling her that she never knew Damon. It was easier that way for her as talking about it only brought all those feelings back to the surface. She was trying to move on and she felt like she had talked about it too many times. She didn't know what else she could say on the subject to ever make her feel any different.

Elena had been thankful that Caroline had stopped talking about it eventually, but she knew that it wouldn't be the last time she heard about it from her. Caroline had told her that she was best friends with Damon and Alaric. It was more than obvious that both of them knew her past with Damon, but that was how she wanted to keep it; in the past.

Alaric had been great with her and just like with Caroline they had gotten off to a great start. He seemed like a great guy to work for and he was very laid back. Elena knew she was going to enjoy working there, minus the fact that the man that broke her heart into a million pieces also worked next to her.

Elena walked out of her bedroom as she heard Stefan coming into the apartment.

"Stefan! How was your first day at work?" Elena asked, wanting to start the conversation off on as light a note as possible.

"It was amazing. Everyone was so nice and the job seems really decent. What about you?" Stefan replied as she sat down on the couch and removed his tie.

"It was interesting… everyone was really nice too. I haven't had a chance to make dinner or anything. Fancy going out for something and we can discuss how both our days went?" Elena said quickly, suddenly chickening out of telling Stefan what happened.

"Sure, that's a great idea, let me just change quickly," Stefan replied as he jumped up and walked to his bedroom.

Once they were both ready they called a cab and went to a place called Gloria's that Stefan had been recommended in his work. During the week it was a bar/diner and during the weekend it turned into a club. He had been told the food was amazing and that he had to try it. They both jumped out the cab and walked inside, excited for their first night out in New York.

"This place is gorgeous!" Elena exclaimed as her eyes looked over the diner in front of her. It felt so homely and reminded Elena of the Grill in MysticFalls. She suddenly felt like she fitted in here and knew that she would be seeing much more of this place. They walked over to a large booth as they took a seat across from one another.

"Do you want me to go and order some drinks while we pick out food?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Sure, just get me a cosmopolitan please," Elena said as she looked over the menu. She wouldn't usually drink during the week but she had to get some Dutch courage from somewhere to tell Stefan what happened today. She had no idea how he was going to take it and suddenly felt stupid for taking him to a public place. She watched as Stefan flirted with the barmaid and she began to laugh. Something the Salvatore's lacked was their inability not to charm every single female that they met, whether they were doing it subconsciously or not. Both of the Salvatore brothers were always like this; woman just flocked to them.

Once Stefan had came back with the drinks they both ordered their food and began chatting about their day. Elena was trying her hardest to work out when to bring up in conversation that she had run into Damon. The more she realised how happy Stefan was the harder it was becoming. Elena decided she would wait until after they finished their meals. They continued to order a few more rounds of drinks and Elena could feel herself becoming a little tipsy. The food that she had eaten had helped her soak up some of the alcohol so that she could at least focus on what she had to do.

"What's up with you?" Stefan asked out of the blue, sensing that something was wrong with his best friend.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked defensively, knowing that this was her chance to tell Stefan what happened.

"Well you're drinking and you're not listening to a word I'm saying. Talk to me, Elena," Stefan said softly as he held her hand that was placed on the table. A concerned look washed across his face as he waiting for Elena to answer him.

"I don't know how to tell you this, Stefan. Something happened today…" Elena watched as Stefan looked at her. She hated what she was about to tell him, she wanted to protect him from Damon.

"Elena, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Stefan asked again, not liking that Elena was finding it hard to tell him.

"I met someone today. Well, they work at L.E.N.A… don't freak out but-"

"Damon?" Stefan said in shock as he watched his long, lost brother walk into Gloria's. He couldn't believe that his brother was here. He completely zoned out from what Elena was saying and looked on at the man who had abandoned him all those years ago.

"Wait, what? How did you know?" Elena asked Stefan, confused that he already knew what had happened that day. How could he have known? Stefan ignored her as he continued to watch Damon sit down at a booth across the room with a two other people.

"Hello? Stefan? Are you even listening to me?" Elena asked as she waved her hand around in Stefan's face. "Oh no, I've put you into shock, haven't I? Shit. Right, don't worry. Just try and drink some water or something. Crap, how could I put my best friend into shock?" Elena was freaking out as she tried to make Stefan drink some water. He continued to ignore her as he watch Damon laugh at something the pretty blonde next to him had said.

Elena didn't know what to do as Stefan couldn't even look at her. She dabbed her hands in her water and flicked it onto Stefan's face, hoping that would make him turn round. He scrunched his face up as the water hit it and momentarily shifted his gaze from Damon to Elena. But, as soon as he had acknowledged her his eyes were back on Damon.

"What are you even looking at?" Elena said as she tried to follow Stefan's gaze. Her heart stopped in her chest as she noticed Damon sitting in a booth with Caroline and Ric. She couldn't believe that they were here of all places. Her already awful day had suddenly become a whole lot worse. She prayed the ground would swallow her whole; she needed time to prepare to see him again and she definitely didn't want to see him in front of Stefan.

"Let's go," Elena said softly as she tried to grab Stefan's hand, giving it a tight squeeze as she did so. She needed to get them out of there without being seen.

"No," Stefan replied as he picked up his drink and drank a gulp as if nothing had happened.

"No? Are you serious?" Elena asked, infuriated by Stefan's sudden change.

"Yes. Why should we let him bully us out of New York. We said if we saw him again we would ignore him. This is our perfect chance, Elena," Stefan said proudly as she smiled towards his friend.

"Are you crazy? You just went into complete shock and now you don't care? Look, I can't ignore him! I work with him, Stefan," Elena said softly.

"What?" Stefan's gaze became darker as he watched his best friend. He thought back to how broken she was after Damon left. He thought back to when she would cry herself to sleep every night. He thought back to the fact that she needed to take those pills that she has to carry around everywhere with her. Stefan believed it was all Damon's fault. He could handle running into him in New York, but Elena mysteriously working with him just didn't sit right with him.

"That's what I was trying to tell you… it's um, his and Ric's company. I bumped into him today… I didn't really say anything but…"

"Elena, you working with him has Damon written all over it. Hasn't he messed with you enough? I'm not taking this. I'm not having a repeat of six years ago." Stefan jumped up from his seat as he marched over to the booth where Damon was sitting. He didn't know where his sudden rush of anger came from but everything that Damon had done to him and Elena came crashing back.

Elena couldn't believe the scene unfolding in front of her. She knew that Stefan would take the news badly, but she never believed that he would think it was some ploy by Damon to get to her. She believed Damon didn't care about her, so why would he make sure she worked for his company? It just didn't make sense. Elena ran behind Stefan as she watched him storm his way over to Damon. She noticed Damon looking up and his eyeballs nearly came out of his sockets as he choked on whatever he was drinking.

"Stefan? What the hell are you doing here?" Damon asked, not really sure what to say. He couldn't believe that he had seen Stefan and Elena all in one day. He continued to cough as his brother pointed at him angrily.

"Let's skip the getting to know each other after all these years, Damon. Why the fuck are you messing with Elena?" Stefan said as he stood at their table. He couldn't help but think how lucky Damon was that there was someone in-between them both or he would have jumped over and punched him square in the jaw.

"What are you talking about? I've not done anything wrong," Damon replied, unhappy to see so much anger in the man who used to be the happiest boy alive.

"Really? After all these years, you could at least tell us the truth. Then again, you could never be honest with us. What's your plan here? Wanting to break her all over again?" Stefan pushed, wanting a fight with his brother.

"Stefan, come on don't do this," Elena said as she walked over and began pulling on Stefan to come with her. She nodded politely at both Caroline and Alaric but knew right now wasn't time for pleasantries.

"No, Elena! He broke you so bad, he left you for dead! He has no idea what you went through and it's obvious he wants you working there so he can sink his claws back into you again. I won't let it happen, okay?" Stefan shouted, unaware that most people in the diner were now looking at them.

Damon hung his head low, unable to even look at his brother and Elena. He was angry that he had no idea what he had caused them. He had been sad everyday that he left and he didn't want his reunion with his brother to pan out this way.

"Look. I think you need to calm down," Alaric stood up as he placed his hand on Stefan's shoulder to stop him from moving any closer to Damon.

"Back off. He needs to know what he has done!" Stefan roared as he pushed Alaric's hand off of his shoulder.

"Stefan! That's my boss, you need to stop this. C'mon, let's get you home. Okay? He's not worth it," Elena said as she pulled Stefan away from the three friends.

"This isn't over, Damon!" Stefan shouted as Elena pulled him outside.

"I thought we were ignoring him? Taking the high road? What the hell is wrong with you?" Elena couldn't help but be angry at Stefan. She completely understood where he was coming from but arguing with Damon wasn't going to solve anything.

"I know, I know. I just heard you were working for him and I lost it. I don't even know what to say…he left us." Stefan looked down, completely broken.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go back in and pay the bill and quickly go to the toilet before we go home, okay? You call a cab and I'll be out in a few moments. We will be okay. Stefan. I promise."

Stefan nodded in return as he started to look for a cab. Elena turned round as she walked back into the diner. She didn't want to have to face him after this but she knew she had to if she ever wanted to keep her job. She walked over to Damon's booth and noticed that they were all talking very quietly, the conversation seemed strained and Elena wasn't sure if she should interrupt. But, before being able to turn back she noticed Alaric look up to her and smile.

"Back for round 2?" He joked, lightening the mood and making Elena feel as comfortable as she could in this incredibly horrible situation.

"I, um just wanted to say I'm sorry for how Stefan acted. He has had a few drinks and I guess just lost control," Elena apologised to both Caroline and Alaric. She couldn't face herself to look at Damon.

"Elena, don't be silly. It's not your fault. But, if that Stefan guy does ever calm down please tell him I think he is so hot. His shouting totally just turned me on!" Caroline exclaimed as she fanned herself with her napkin. Elena and Alaric started laughing as Damon looked on. He couldn't believe they were joking like this after what happened.

"Anyway, I'm gonna just quickly pay then get out of here. I guess I will see you tomorrow." Elena turned around after their goodbyes and walked up to pay at the bar. The full time she was standing there she could feel Damon's eyes on her. They hadn't left her since she was over at their booth. She smiled as she took her change from the lady at the bar and made her way round the back to the toilet. She needed to get out of there as quick as possible and she knew she had to go home and deal with Stefan.

Once Elena was finished in the toilet she opened the door to leave the bathroom when Damon rushed inside and locked the door behind him. Elena gasped as she noticed the fire that was resident in his eyes. She began to back away from him as he moved closer towards her. She suddenly started feeling claustrophobic as her back hit against the wall behind her and she knew there was nowhere to go. She watched as Damon caged her in by placing an arm on either side of her.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Elena asked, panicking at the way he was acting. She had hardly had a proper conversation with him in six years and here he was standing right in front of her, his hot breath on her face.

"Are you with him, Elena?" Damon asked, the anger evident in his voice. He had no idea what he was doing. The green-eyed monster called jealously had come out to play and there was no way he was backing down. He knew he had no right, but he just couldn't handle it if she was with his brother.

"Excuse me?" Elena asked. She couldn't believe her ears. Here is the guy that didn't give a shit about her questioning her love life.

"Are you with him, Elena?" Damon's face was now dangerously close to hers. She knew she should be afraid, but how could she. She had wished for years that he would be this close to her and now here he was. But this wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

"Please tell me you are joking? You are actually in the women's bathroom after not talking or getting in touch with me for six years and you're asking me if I'm with your brother? You absolute asshol-"

Elena was cut off from her rant as she felt Damon's warm lips crash against hers. She tried her hardest to push him off. Angry at herself for moaning when he pushed himself against her and gripped her hips with his hands. She hated her body for betraying her at this crucial moment. He couldn't have her like this; he lost that privilege long ago.

"Damon, stop!" Elena said in between muffled kisses.

"You're mine, 'Lena. Not Stefan's," Damon said gruffly as his hands suddenly grabbed her legs as he picked her up and slammed her back into the wall. Elena tried her hardest to fight but his kisses were intoxicating. Every single touch was igniting a fire within her that she didn't believe she would ever feel again. She grabbed onto his hair as she pushed him as close to her as possible. All the passion that they had for each other six years ago flowing throughout them both. Elena moaned again as he began kissing down her neck. His kisses making her go crazy.

Damon couldn't believe what was happening. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew that this was wrong and she deserved more than this. But he couldn't help himself. Seeing Elena with his brother made him go crazy. He didn't even know if they were together but it annoyed him seeing how protective Stefan was over her. It made him think of how he used to be like that. He needed to know that in some way she was still his. He needed her after all those years of emptiness.

Elena's head was in overdrive as Damon worked on her neck. It felt like no time had passed between them as he ravished her. It felt like she was seventeen again and so in love for the first time. But, she knew this was wrong. She had to think with her head. He had left her. He hadn't wanted her anymore. He had no right to just waltz his way in and act like nothing had happened.

Elena suddenly pulled back from the kiss and slapped Damon full force on the cheek. The realisation of what had happened finally hit her and she pushed herself off him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't do that to me anymore. Don't you remember that you were the one that ended this. Not me!" Elena shouted, angry at things getting this far.

Guilt overwhelmed Damon as he noticed the woman in front of him. It suddenly hit him just how much she had changed. He knew it was all his fault. She was without a doubt more beautiful than ever, but she looked broken. The girl that he had left behind was full of life, love and passion. But, this woman looked empty.

"I… I don't know. I just-"

"Well I do know. You're just being as selfish as ever. Wanting things that you can't have. You broke my heart, Damon!"

"Don't you think I know that? I know I have a lot of explaining to do, 'Lena. But, I just saw you with Stefan and I snapped. I don't know why. I just can't not be protective of you. I just needed you…" Damon looked down, embarrassed at how he had acted.

"You know what. Not that it should matter, but I'm not with Stefan, believe it or not we are actually just friends. I know you could never really get your head around that. Stefan is the one who has been there for me the past six years. He's the one that saved me from drowning in depression after you left. If you can feel anything in that cold heart of yours you should be thankful towards him! He is a better man than you will ever be. He doesn't deserve you as a brother."

"I know. I don't know what you want me to say. I want to explain, I just can't." Damon looked defeated as he stared at Elena in front of him. He wanted to get down on his knees and beg for mercy, but he knew it would never be enough.

"Nothing you ever say will be a good enough excuse for you leaving me. Don't expect me to be that stupid, naive, young girl that you left behind. She's dead… and you made sure of that. Just leave me alone," Elena seethed as she pushed past Damon and unlocked the door. She jumped back as she noticed Caroline and Ric on the other side, both of them looking like two children who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Er… so Caroline this is the woman's bathroom which was built in 2009," Alaric said, internally cursing himself at his lame ass excuse for him and Caroline eavesdropping on Damon and Elena's conversation. He hadn't wanted to do it in the first place but Caroline had made him.

"Interesting, so this was made around the same time that the diner was made? How fascinating!" Caroline replied, knowing just how ridiculous they both sounded.

Elena looked at them knowingly and walked past them and out the diner. She now believed coming to New York was a mistake. She should never have come here in the first place. She thought that leaving MysticFalls would mean leaving all the heartbreak and sadness behind. But, it now looked like wherever she went the pain liked to follow.

* * *

**A/N **- Drama, drama, drama. What did you all think? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

What will happen the next day in work? Will Elena tell Stefan about what happened in the bathroom? Will Ric and Caroline finish their tour of the diner? Haha!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 - You

**A/N - **Hello! To all my American friends, hope you had a great 4th of July!

Sorry about the wait on this chapter. I have written a few drafts and they all seemed bleugh. Then this just sort of came out and I hope you all love it. Thank you SO much for all the support. You keep me inspired and I love reading what you all think.

Massive thanks to my amazing beta** Sheynondoah, **words can not express how much I owe her. She is great and helps me when I don't have a clue what I'm doing!

I hope you all enjoy. PLEASE review and let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter Four - You**

Elena continued to walk out of the diner as fast as she could, as she kept checking behind her to make sure that no one was following her; especially Damon. She wanted the ground to swallow her whole; she couldn't believe what had happened in the bathroom. She had slipped up. The tingling sensation that consumed her lips as soon as Damon touched them was still there. The fire that had awoken within her was still burning furiously throughout her. Those mesmerizing, blue eyes were piercing into her soul, begging for entrance. But, she was trying her hardest to push them away. She couldn't let herself be affected this easily. She couldn't let him back in so that he could hurt her all over again. She was smarter than that now.

"_You're mine, 'Lena."_ Damon's voice echoed through her head as she looked around trying to find Stefan. The shiver she felt when he had said those words coursed through her again as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She sighed softly; she may be smarter now, but she would always be stupid for him. He had this hold over her that not even heartache would break and it scared her. She had been happy she slapped him; he deserved it. He had no right to get jealous and then force himself on her. But, Elena couldn't help but smile, she couldn't help but think it was just so Damon. He did this. He made mistakes regarding her and it used to only bring them closer together. But this time she wouldn't let it. She had to be strong. For herself and for Stefan.

"Elena! Over here." Elena looked round as she noticed Stefan calling her over as he pointed to the open door of the taxi in front of him. She smiled softly in reply and began to walk over, happy to be leaving this place.

"Is everything okay, Elena? You were in there quite awhile," Stefan asked, worried about what have might have happened in his absence. He knew Damon couldn't be trusted, especially when it came to Elena.

"Everything's fine. There was just a queue at the bar. Don't worry, okay?" Elena knew she shouldn't have lied. She should have told him about her confrontation with Damon. But she didn't know how he would react. When it came to Damon and Stefan's relationship things had never been easy. As kids they were always competing for their parents' love. Elena had told them so many times that it shouldn't be that way. But they could never get their heads around that concept. Damon had initially pursued Elena to annoy Stefan and prove everyone wrong that always said they were going to marry someday. He had hated how his parents always prized Stefan over him. He hated how they constantly talked about how Stefan and Elena were perfect for one another. He hated the fact that his parents could never see anyone perfect for him. It was always Stefan. This only put even more strain on the young boys who never really had a chance to be proper brothers.

"I'm angry at myself, Elena. What I did there was so… it was so Damon! When I was shouting at him, I felt like I was him. You know how he lets the anger eat away at him? How he can blow up at any moment? That's how I felt. I felt like a ticking bomb. I guess it's been ticking since he left." Stefan looked down as he spoke to Elena. He couldn't wait to get home and have a drink. He hadn't expected any of this to happen tonight. They were supposed to be out celebrating their new jobs, but Damon could never let them be happy for too long.

"Stefan, no one is going to think badly of you because of how you acted. You've had this anger building inside of you since he left and believe me, I get it. I'm angry too. You're not like him though, Stefan. You would never leave behind those you love." Elena smiled softly, trying to comfort her best friend. She knew that this was just as hard for him as it was for her. He had been through the ringer his entire life. There was bound to be a time when he would snap, she was just surprised it had taken him this long.

"I know. I just can't help but feel sorry for him. That's weird, isn't it? I mean I should hate him." Stefan laughed softly as he grabbed Elena's hand. He thought back to a time when he had had strong feelings for this girl. Everyone around him had always said they were meant to be together, and at that age he believed them. He wanted to laugh again as he thought about how hard Damon tried to take Elena away from him. Stefan could never deny how real Damon's feelings were for her. He had always acted differently around her. He had loved her since the first moment he met her, but nobody took the time to understand Damon and that's how no one ever knew that the right Salvatore for Elena was the other brother all along.

"No, it's not weird. I get it. Seeing him, it puts things into perspective. I feel sorry for him too. He's lost, I can tell," Elena replied as she squeezed Stefan's hand in return. As much as she wanted to hate Damon too, she couldn't. Seeing him only made her realize how much all this had affected him too. He was different. The fire that used to burn in his eyes was all but gone, only reigniting when he came into the bathroom but fifteen minutes ago. Elena knew she would never forgive him for leaving, she would never understand what made him cut ties with the two people that loved him most. But, she did know that she could never wish him any harm. He was the most beautiful human being that she had ever met in her entire life and he deserved to be happy, even if it was without her.

"I know. He deserves it, Elena. But I still feel sorry for him. He's made stupid decisions that got him here. This was his choice, but I think he knows it's the worst one he ever made. I can tell he regrets it. And I think I can live with that." Stefan smiled softly as the taxi pulled up outside their apartment. He paid the man while they both jumped out and made their way upstairs. As soon as they were inside Stefan walked over to the fridge as he pulled out two chilled bottles of beer, handing one to Elena and opening the other for himself. They both walked over and sat on the sofa, none of them uttering a word.

Elena didn't know what to say to Stefan as so many thoughts were running through her head. The night had gone completely different from what she had hoped. She had wanted to tell Stefan about Damon being at her work. She wanted his opinion and help on what to do. She had no idea how she could sit and see him everyday, how she could interact with him like nothing had ever transpired between the two. Elena had always been a martyr, but everyone had their limits. Even her.

"What are you going to do about work?" Stefan asked, sipping his beer as he did so.

"Wow, Edward Cullen over here, I was just thinking that," Elena laughed.

"Well, what can I say; I'm a mind-reading vampire who only feeds on animals. Speaking of, where is Mr. Fluffles?" Stefan looked around the apartment for the small black and white cat that they had brought here from Mystic Falls. He was Elena's pride and joy and Stefan would never admit it, but he loved the wee guy too.

Elena slapped Stefan's arm in protest. "You stay away from Mr. Fluffles or you will have me to deal with!" Elena replied as she laughed along with Stefan.

"God, I don't think my life would be worth living if I did anything to Mr. Fluffles. You, Elena Gilbert can be one scary lady!" Stefan shook his head as he thought of the times when his best friend had gone ape shit. She was most definitely a woman to be reckoned with.

"Yes, I can. So you leave Mr. Fluffles out of it. "

"By the way, Mr. Fluffles is without a doubt the worst name for a cat ever! I don't know why I let you pick it. You really are such a girl sometimes."

"Well, I hope I'm a girl all the time, actually. Also, don't say such mean things. What if he can hear you!" Elena scolded as she searched around for her feline friend.

"Oh, no! I don't know what I will do if he knows I insulted his name. I will be bolting my door closed tonight. A vengeful Mr. Fluffles will not be fun." Stefan continued to laugh as Elena searched for the cat.

"You're such an ass, Stefan. You know you remind me of Da-" Elena stopped talking before she could finish his name. She hadn't meant to compare them; it was something that both brothers always hated. She quickly looked round and noticed the pained look on Stefan's face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It just sort of came out."

"It's fine, Elena. I know we are like each other in some ways. How could we not be; we are brothers after all. It's just sometimes hard to hear because I don't want to be like him and I know he feels the same way about me. It's always been that way. Our parents set us up to have a rivalry and we just took it too far." Stefan smiled, however this time Elena could tell that it was forced.

"You both knew when you had taken it too far, Stefan. And you both always apologized. Isn't that the main thing? You both learned from your mistakes. Remember how strong your bond was with Damon just before he left? You were best friends."

"That's why I don't get it. He had everything he ever wanted. It bugs me every single day. As much as he is an ass most of the time I don't just see him upping and leaving for no reason, Elena. It just doesn't make sense. Something must of happened."

Elena rolled her eyes as Stefan beginning conjuring up more conspiracy theories. She hated when he did this. It was like he could never just accept what happened. She could understand why he did it, but it still bugged her to no end.

"Stefan, he left and that's it. I don't know why you always do this. I mean what happened to Mr. Angry Stefan? Even if you had wanted to you didn't exactly give Damon a chance to speak earlier. That doesn't seem like someone who believes Damon had reason to leave us." Elena knew she was being harsh, but she had to be. She could have Stefan doing a complete one-eighty about how he feels about Damon. It was confusing enough for her.

"I know. I just have all these thoughts in my head. I'm so two-sided about the whole thing it can just change at anytime. How are you going to work with him, Elena?" Stefan asked seriously. It was the billion dollar question, and Stefan was not expecting this answer from her.

"I'm not. I'm handing my notice in tomorrow." Elena took a swig of her beer as she tried her hardest to avoid eye contact with Stefan.

"What? Look, Elena I know it must be hard for you. God knows I couldn't do it. But you. You can. You can handle Damon you always could. Don't be so silly and give up on what you want to do. He has taken enough from us." Stefan wasn't happy Elena was giving up. It had never been in her nature. Sure, there was a time when Stefan thought that Elena was gone. She was so far from herself and so deep in depression that he was surprised she brought herself back to life. She survived because she doesn't give up. He couldn't see her doing it now.

"Stefan, I don't expect you to understand. I just can't do it. I can't see his face every day because all it does it play with my heart. I can't pretend we don't have this past between us. Imagine, seeing him all the time, knowing that he left me, that he didn't want me anymore. How can I do that? It would destroy me." Elena looked down as a single tear fell from her eye and landed on her hand. She didn't want to look up at him, she didn't want to look weak.

"Elena, don't be afraid to cry. I get how hard it is. I'm here with you, feeling it all. I just think you should think about this. I think it's a hasty decision and it would be one that you would live to regret. We moved here for a reason; and it wasn't to run." Stefan stood up as he squeezed Elena's shoulder softly, showing his support.

"I know. I'm not running…" Elena knew she was running, but she didn't want to admit defeat out loud.

"You are, Elena. You're doing exactly what he did. And if I remember correctly you two never agreed on anything. Chalk and Cheese, right?" Stefan smiled, scared he had gone too far my using that familiar phrase.

"Chalk and Cheese," Elena laughed, trying her hardest not to let the tears spill at those words.

"Just sleep on it, okay?" Stefan asked again.

"Okay," Elena replied as she watched Stefan walk off to his room.

She knew that she had a big decision to make. She could stay there at a job she loves, or she could give up, leave and run away from the man that ran away so easily from her.

* * *

"Well, last night was awkward," Caroline said as she filed her nails in Alaric's office. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Damon and Alaric about what happened; as soon as Elena had left so had Damon. Caroline had told Alaric to go after him to check he was okay. She on the other hand was not leaving without finishing her buffalo wings, they were heaven.

"You're telling me. I sat up with him most of the night. I doubt he will even be in this morning. He was in pretty bad shape." Alaric sat at his computer as he typed an e-mail back to a client. Last night had been a strange experience for him; he was never one that was in the middle of any confrontations. He wished they could all sort it out, but even Ric knew that life wasn't that easy.

"So, are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?" Caroline asked, a sly smile sneaking onto her face.

"What elephant?" Alaric asked, knowing exactly what was going to come out of her mouth next. He had been dreading this all morning.

"Don't play dumb, Ric. Where did you come up with that lame-ass excuse last night for Elena catching us eavesdropping? Playschool? I swear it was the funniest thing I ever heard." Caroline started laughing as she thought back to the moment Elena had opened the bathroom door and caught her and Ric listening into what was happening.

"Well I didn't see you come up with anything better under the circumstances." Ric glared, knowing that he would never live this one down. He knew it wasn't one of his finest moments, but he would never admit that, especially not to Caroline.

"Ric, I think not talking would have been a hundred times better than saying that. Her face was priceless. I really just don't know what goes on in that head of yours." Caroline continued to laugh, enjoying this situation far too much for her own good.

"Hey! I think she totally bought it…" Ric replied, still standing up for his excuse to the bitter end.

"If that's what you need to believe. You were in top form yesterday. I mean first you have Damon giving you a blowjob under the desk and then-"

"Excuse me? Who's in playschool now? He was not giving me a blowjob…he was hiding." Alaric looked down, realizing that if anyone out of the three of them were in playschool, it was definitely him.

"Look, I'm just saying what I saw. The facts are there." Caroline winked, loving how riled up she could get her friend. She couldn't believe the amount of ammunition that Alaric had given her yesterday and she was going to take full advantage of it.

"I knew you were going to say that! I told Damon if Caroline finds out about this we will never hear the end of it. You're so infuriating."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm being too harsh. Look, I won't mention it again. On to more important subjects. I actually need to ask you something," Caroline said, trying her hardest again to contain the smile that was about to form on her face.

"Oh, okay, thanks. What's up, Caroline?" Alaric couldn't believe that Caroline had listened to him. He felt like he had just won a small victory and stopped himself from jumping up on his table and doing his victory dance. Yes, Alaric had a victory dance.

"Well, I was just wondering… does Damon spit or swallow?" Caroline burst into another fit of giggles as she watched Alaric's face fall.

"Very funny, Caroline. Absolutely hilarious. Thank you for that, really. Now, will you please leave it alone?" Alaric knew it had been too good to be true to believe that Caroline had ceased fire. He pushed thoughts of his victory dance away as he glared at the blonde in front of him.

"Okay…I'm gonna take your answer as spit then." Caroline smiled sweetly as she continued to do her nails.

"What's going on in here? Care, I could hear you laughing down the hall." Both Alaric and Caroline turned round as they watched Damon walk into Alaric's office.

"You look awful," Caroline blurted out as she took in Damon's appearance. As Ric had mentioned earlier, it was pretty obvious to see that Damon had had no sleep due to the dark bags under his dim eyes. It was also pretty obvious that he was hung-over. His hair was extra messy and his suit was creased; something that Caroline had never seen before on Damon. He always looked impeccable.

"Why, thank you, Caroline. Why don't you tell me something that I didn't already know." Damon said sarcastically as he walked in and took a seat across from Alaric. He had had a rough night and just needed to relax with his friends, besides he was scared to see Elena.

"The woman's bathrooms at Gloria's were built in 2008," Caroline replied, happy that Damon's lips seemed to smile as she did so.

"Hey! I thought we were dropping the whole 'Let's Abuse Ric' act? Besides, you said it wrong. They were built in 2009!" Alaric said in reply.

"Yeah, well you were wrong. Gloria's opened in 2008," Caroline smiled in return.

Alaric looked to Damon for support; he hated when Caroline got the better of him.

"She's right dude, sorry!" Damon replied in return as he let the smile stay on his face; he knew his friends would have cheered him up.

"Last time I ever help you with anything!" Ric replied as he pretended to ignore them both and go back to work.

"Don't worry about him, Damon. He's just upset because you spit instead of swallow," Caroline replied as she watched Damon's eyes bulge out of their sockets.

"What?" Damon replied, confused as to what was going on.

"Caroline! Don't you have work to do or something? Or do you just hang about my office all day to annoy me?"

"Hmm, a little bit of both."

"Damon, please give her something to do or I swear you are going to be left without an assistant!" Ric glared playfully at Caroline as he spoke to Damon.

All three friends continued to laugh as they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Ric called, wondering who it could be as he had no meetings scheduled until later.

Elena walked into Ric's office and for the second time in under 24 hours she wished that the ground would swallow her whole. She looked on at the three people in front of her and a weird sense of deja vu washed over her. The scene that had unfolded the previous night replayed in her memory and made her decision to quit even easier. She couldn't do this with him around. She couldn't be a part of his life as just a coworker.

"Elena! Morning, how are you?" Alaric asked as he jumped up from his chair to greet her.

Damon kept his head down and knew it would be more than obvious if he just stood up and walked out. The memories of kissing Elena last night where invading his mind as he heard her soft voice speak.

"I'm good, thank you. I need to actually speak to you about something." Damon looked up as he heard Elena's voice crack; this wasn't good.

"Okay, well would you like to give us some privacy?" Alaric looked over to Caroline and Damon as they got ready to leave.

"No, actually you can all stay. You will find out anyway. I, um… I can't work here," Elena said quickly, not trusting her own voice.

"What?" Damon yelled, the panic clear on his face.

"I, um, can't work here anymore," Elena said again with more authority as she looked Damon in the eye.

"Oh, no. Elena, please don't leave. I know Damon is a complete dick, but you're my new friend! Please don't leave," Caroline said as she walked over and gave Elena a quick hug.

"I'm sorry. I just have been offered another job in-"

"Bullshit." Elena was cut off from telling her ridiculous lie by Damon watching from the other side of the room.

"Excuse me?" Elena asked, not believing what she was hearing. She watched as Damon stared at her with a knowing look on his face. She hated that even now he knew her. He had always known her even better than herself.

"You heard me. It's bullshit." Damon challenged Elena. He knew why she was going to quit and he wouldn't let her do it.

"Why are you questioning me?" Elena asked as she walked closer to Damon. She could tell he had an agenda and she wanted, no needed to know what was going through his mind.

Both Elena and Damon stared at each other, neither of them breaking contact, waiting for the other to blink. It was tense. Caroline and Alaric looked between each other and then back at the two people in front of them.

"Well… I would love to stay and chat about this but I need to go do something." Caroline said, not thinking quickly enough to come up with an excuse.

"Shave! I need to go shave." Alaric said quickly after her as they both started heading for the door.

"Yes! Me too… you know how it is Elena…prickly legs," Caroline said, unsure of her voice. She felt like an idiot as she went along again with one of Alaric's stupid excuses. There would be hell to pay after this. Both friends smiled towards Damon and Elena and walked out of Alaric's office.

Damon's eyes had never left Elena as his friends made their exit. He couldn't believe she was giving up so easy, that she was quitting. She had never been a quitter. She had always been the strongest person that he knew.

"Elena, why are you leaving?" Damon said softly, stepping a little closer to Elena, but not too close that she felt uncomfortable; he didn't want a repeat of last night. He knew that controlling himself around Elena wasn't one of his strong points, it never had been.

"I told you… I've been offered a job elsewhere." Elena looked around the room, she looked at anything but Damon because she knew as soon as she made eye contact with him that her façade would dissolve.

"And I'm telling you that's bullshit. I can tell when you are lying, Elena. I know everything about you." Damon said as he forgot his earlier request and moved closer to her. His face was mere inches from hers as he hovered over her, waiting for her reply.

"I know what you are doing, Damon. You're trying to intimidate me. It won't work. I told you the truth," Elena replied, trying her hardest to hold her ground for as long as she could. But finding it harder and harder the closer Damon came to her. His hot breath was tickling her cheek, the intensity in his eyes matched those of last night. It was becoming unbearable trying not to touch his face.

"I'm not. I'm stating the simple truth. You're not leaving to go to a new job, you only just started here yesterday. Tell me, why are you leaving?" Damon asked, already knowing the answer.

Elena's eyes zoned in on Damon's lips, hardly noticing when his arms moved and his hands held onto her waist. She was in dangerous territory, again and she was afraid that this time she wouldn't have the strength to stop.

"Elena, answer me. Why are you leaving?" Damon said, barely above a whisper. He could see the conflict in Elena's eyes. He was happy that she wasn't moving away, she was staying exactly where he wanted. He could see she didn't know whether to tell him the truth or not.

Elena watched as Damon waited for her answer. She knew that he knew exactly why she was leaving. Wasn't it obvious? She knew that she had to say it. She had to let him know that he was the reason she was leaving. That it was his fault. But, that made it sound like he had won. He would know he still had an affect on her, that he still invaded her mind.

"Elena, please, just say it. Why are you leaving here?" Damon asked again, a little more urgently than the last. He needed her to confirm that it was him. If she did it would mean there was still something there. It would mean she still at least felt something towards him. He noticed as she went to open her mouth and his breath hitched in his throat.

"You," Elena finally answered, watching as Damon's eyes began to soften. His tight grip on her waist now seemed more relaxed. Elena internally smacked herself as she let a small tear fall down her face. Damon's hand came up and softly wiped it away, the electricity flowing throughout both their bodies at the skin to skin contact.

"Don't leave. I know this is selfish of me, but I don't want you to go," Damon said softly, sounding almost childlike.

"I don't want to either, Damon. But, I have to. I can't work around you. I can't be around you every day after what happened." Elena knew she was opening up to him; something she had sworn she would never do again. But, that was what Damon did to her, he always had done. He made her honest. He made her question everything. She knew now that she wouldn't be able to hold herself together much longer. She had to leave.

"You can't, okay? I need you to stay here, Elena. Don't do this," Damon pleaded.

"Look, for a change you can't be selfish here. I need to leave for me, not you," Elena said in reply.

"I'm not the good guy, remember? I am the selfish one. I take what I want. I do what I want. I lie to my brother, I fall in love with his girl. I don't do the right thing, but I have to do the right thing by you. And the right thing is for you to stay here, Elena. Please, stay here. You're meant to work here, 'Lena," Damon said, knowing that this was his last chance to keep her here. He hadn't planned on telling her this way, but she needed to know.

"How am I meant to work here?" Elena asked, unsure of what his answer would be.

"Why do you think my company is called L.E.N.A.?" Damon asked as he smirked softly. He knew it was a risk, but it was one he was willing to take for her.

"What?!" Elena was dumfounded, she had been too naive to even notice the resemblance. "I thought L.E.N.A stood for something?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"It did, Elena. You."

* * *

**A/N - **Sooo... anyone wanna see Ric's victory dance?

Hope you all enjoyed. I would LOVE to hear what you all think. Review Review Review! :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Fortitude

**A/N - **Happy Wednesday! Here is an update of Chalk & Cheese which I am going to be updating weekly now. My other Fic is on a small hiatus as my inspiration seems to have gone walkies. However, I think it may because I have another fic idea that I have planned out from start to finish and I just want to start it SO bad.

Anyways, thank you all SO much for the lovely response I received for the last chapter. I read and reply to every single review and love to hear from you all. I really hope that you enjoy the next chapter. Please review to let me know what you thought as it keeps my fingers typing.

Also, massive thanks to **sheynondoah** for being amazing as always. Such a great beta and a lovely person!

Please review at the end and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five - Fortitude**

"How am I meant to work here?" Elena asked, unsure of what his answer would be.

"Why do you think my company is called L.E.N.A.?" Damon asked as he smirked softly. He knew it was a risk, but it was one he was willing to take for her.

"What?!" Elena was dumfounded, she had been too naive to even notice the resemblance. "I thought L.E.N.A stood for something?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"It did, Elena. You."

Elena watched as a small smile crept onto Damon's face as he awaited her response. But, she didn't know what to say. She didn't understand. He was supposed to have left them. Why would he do this? More importantly, what did it mean? Elena began to pace Alaric's office, looking in any direction minus Damon's as she tried to process the barrel of information he just flung on her. Nothing made sense to her anymore. This Damon was too much like the old Damon and it completely threw her off balance. She didn't want to be feeling these things again. She needed to stay focused. She couldn't let him do this to her, even if he did name a company after her.

Whenever Elena had thought about seeing Damon in New York, she always thought he would be rather passive. She thought that he wouldn't care that she was back in his life as he was the one that had left her in the first place. But, the way he has acted was the complete opposite. It really seemed like he cared. This kept making her question the reasons for him leaving her. She found herself even thinking that there may have been a legitimate explanation for it, which only annoyed her even more. She didn't want to be thinking like this. She wanted to remain angry at him. She wanted to hate him for all the pain that he caused her and Stefan. But, a part of her wasn't letting her do that. No matter how much she tried.

"What? Why? I don't get why you would do this, it doesn't make sense," Elena said, not wanting to hear that he had done it out of guilt.

"Why? Because I've never stopped loving you, Elena. I know that's hard for you to hear, especially after what I did. But, it's always been you. I couldn't start a company and not have it mean something to me and evidently when I thought about it the only thing that meant anything to me was you. I thought you would have guessed…" Damon knew this was the most vulnerable he had ever been in the last few years. He was scared thinking about how she would react to this news. He knew she probably wouldn't believe him. She would probably run out that door and try and get as far away from him as she could.

"Damon…I, I don't know what you want from me. You can't say stuff like that to me. You can't tell me you love me after what you did. I can't believe it. I'm sorry." Elena wiped away the small tear that fell down her face, trying to stop herself from completely breaking down in front of him. She had wanted to hear this for so long. Those few words were what she thought about every night. But, now that she had heard them, they didn't seem real. She couldn't believe that that was actually how he felt. It couldn't be after what happened. The anger started to take over her again, reaching every part of her body as she thought about what had happened. She couldn't give in to him like this, not again. She needed to stay strong.

"I need you to believe it, okay? Elena, I've always loved you. Don't you remember what happened all those years ago? I went against everything for you, and I would do it again. I know that I have a lot of explaining to do and if you give me time I wil-"

"Time?" Elena's voice shouted hoarsely, finally breaking. "You've had time, you've had years to explain to me what happened, Damon. But, you didn't. You wouldn't even be thinking about me if I hadn't come to New York! You're just being typical Damon Salvatore, thinks he can get anything he wants. Well, newsflash, you can't. I will never forgive you. Ever. So, I don't care that you love me. I don't care that you named this stupid company after me and I don't care that you want me to stay," Elena shouted, knowing her words were coming out harsher than she meant them too, but there was no stopping them. The anger that she had been trying to push away for so long was coming back again in full force. The memory of slapping him the previous night playing over in her mind as her hand twitched to do it again, wondering if it would make her feel any better.

"You're trying to hurt me, Elena. I get that. I don't believe you, though. I know you, more than you do yourself. You're upset, you don't believe me. That's fine. But, it's the truth Elena. You and I… it's the most real thing I've ever felt in my entire life and that will never change. No matter what you say." Damon knew at this moment it was all or nothing. Sure, he flinched when Elena said those words to him. He knew though, deep down that she did care that he loved her, probably just as much as he did.

"Trying you hurt you? Do you know how it feels to have your heart torn out and ripped to shreds? You left me, Damon. You, fucking left me. After everything we've been through you were the one person I thought I could count on. I've never been so betrayed in my entire life. I don't want revenge here, Damon. I wouldn't wish on you what happened to me. I wouldn't wish it on my worse enemy. You've no idea what happened after you left. You don't deserve to know. Believe me, trying to hurt you is the last thing on my mind. I have enough trouble getting up every morning and living, Damon. I have trouble getting through an entire day without wishing I wasn't actually here." The tears that Elena had tried to hide were now falling freely down her face. She didn't want to tell him this, but as always with Damon her mouth and heart had a will of their own. She watched as Damon's face mirrored hers, the tears falling down his beautiful face.

"Don't say that, Elena. I can't hear it," Damon sobbed, the information Elena had shared with him too much for him to take.

"Don't say what, the truth? Damon, I've been here for 48 hours and look at us. This isn't right. This isn't good for me. My doctor said that-"

"What doctor?" Damon interrupted Elena as his eyes implored hers, searching for an answer he didn't want to here. He knew it would most likely break them both all over again.

"Nothing…" Elena rolled her eyes, not wanting to get into this with him. The least he knew about her the better; that way, maybe he would leave her alone.

"Bullshit. Don't fuck with me, Elena. Tell me, what doctor?" Damon demanded, his face becoming more serious with each passing second. He needed to hear about this. He needed to know what had happened or it would surely drive him mad.

"It's none of your business, Damon. Drop it." Elena began to turn around to walk away as he grabbed onto both her arms, forcing her to stay in front of him. Elena looked down, afraid to stare up and see the look she knew would be plastered on his face in this moment. But, he gave her no choice; his hand came softly to her chin as he slowly tilted it upwards. He hated seeing her like this, she looked completely broken and he knew there was nothing that he could do.

Elena watched as Damon's hard glare began to soften as he took in her appearance. The longing in his eyes only made her feel worse as the tears began to fall again. She didn't know how she was to do this anymore. Fighting with him was proving to be too much for her, she could feel it.

"Elena, what doctor? Please, tell me," Damon said softly as he leaned in and placed a small, soft, chaste kiss on her forehead. The familiar perfume that he had longed to smell encircled his nostrils as he breathed in, wanting to savour the smell. He knew he was treading on dangerous ground, but he couldn't not know what had happened to her. It was too hard and his mind was over processing everything that she was saying.

Elena watched as the man in front of her waited for her answer, clearly desperate to know what she was talking about. She knew, however that she wasn't going to tell him. She knew that telling him about her doctor would only hurt him, which was something that she didn't want to do. She didn't believe in 'an eye for an eye', she believed in simple fortitude. The courage to do what was best for everyone and telling Damon Salvatore about what had happened to her was not good for anyone's sake.

"I can't tell you, Damon. I'm sorry. You don't get the privilege of knowing everything about me anymore. You lost it a long time ago, actually. Look, I know you want to explain yourself. And maybe in time I will listen. But, right now I need to focus on me. I will work here, okay? I'm working here for me, though. Not for you. I want us to act as nothing more than colleagues. Our past is erased. I don't want you to mention it to me again. Maybe, in time we will be friends again, but right now I need you to keep your distance." Elena pulled out of Damon's arms as she went to walk away. She didn't really have any idea why she changed her mind about working there. All she knew was that she wanted to and she wasn't going to let anyone take that away from her. She definitely didn't want anyone to know that the fact that company was named after her only made her feel like she belonged here even more.

"Elena!" Damon called before she could open the door and leave. He watched as she paused for a moment then turned round again to face him.

"What?" She asked, not wanting him to persuade her to do anything else.

"Thank you," Damon said honestly as he smiled towards her. He wasn't happy that she didn't answer his question, but he was happy that she decided to stay working for L.E.N.A, after all she belonged here. It was really hers.

"For what?" Elena asked, confused as to why Damon had thanked her, seeing as she pretty much told him to stay away from her.

"For being you. I admire you, you know. Always have, 'Lena, always will." Damon watched as a small smile fell over Elena's face and he quickly returned it, happy for the first time in so long that he was the one that made Elena Gilbert smile.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. I'll see you later…" Elena said as she turned round and left Alaric's office. She wanted to turn round to see his face again, but she knew she shouldn't. She was already getting too close for comfort with him and she couldn't allow it. Elena walked slowly over to her desk, finally feeling peace for the first time in awhile. She knew she would never forgive him for what happened, it would take more than an 'I love you' to get over that one. But, she was happy with the progress they had made. Now, all she wanted to do was focus on doing well here at her new job and making as many new friends as she could.

Elena laughed as she noticed Alaric and Caroline sitting at her desk. They seemed to be arguing again and Elena couldn't help but shake her head as she walked over to them.

"Shave? Really? That was probably even worse than the bathroom tours seeing as you already have a smooth face!" Caroline roared as Alaric rolled his eyes in return.

"Well you seemed to agree when you needed to shave your prickly legs! And ew, by the way! Waaaaaaay too much information there, grizzly," Ric replied.

"Well, you're the one who… Oh, Elena! Hi, we were just, um, we were just…Shit, Ric, help me!" Caroline whispered, panicking at the fact it had been left to her to make an excuse up.

"See, it's not so easy is it!" Ric laughed as he watched Caroline fail to come up with an on-the-spot excuse.

Caroline glared at Alaric then smiled towards Elena, hoping it hadn't been too obvious what they were doing, but knowing that for the third time they had been caught acting like complete idiots.

Elena laughed along with Alaric. "You two are aware of the fact that I know when you are both lying." Elena laughed as she watched both of their faces fall.

"And we thought we had been so sneaky!" Alaric said as he looked at Caroline.

"Really? I'm afraid that only makes it even funnier," Elena replied as she continued to laugh. There was something about these two people that made Elena feel at ease and she enjoyed that. She wanted to take advantage of moving to a new city and befriending co-workers would be part of it.

"God, sorry, Elena. We have both been so stupid. I mean Ric just has mental issues, and I have just tried to make him feel better about it by going along with whatever he says…" Caroline said, smirking as she looked at Ric who's face was priceless.

"I assure you, Elena, if anyone has any mental health issues here… it's is most certainly Caroline. She has this thing were she likes to pin the blame on anyone but herself, it's so sad but we deal with it," Ric said as he nodded softly towards Caroline, not escaping the punch he felt as her hand collided with his shoulder.

"It's funny, people used to call Damon and I Chalk & Cheese, you both of you are just as bad…" Elena said without really thinking, her hand immediately came up to cover her mouth as she cursed herself for mentioning Damon in front of them.

"Yeah, I heard that was people's name for you both. Pretty weird if you ask me," Alaric said as he stood up on Elena's chair.

"Well, nobody did ask you, Ric! I think it's sweet. I mean everyone likes Cheese and Chalk… well that's useful too," Caroline said as she smiled at Elena, hoping that her earlier behaviour didn't anger her.

"Yeah, Alaric, I'm gonna agree with you that Caroline is the one with the mental health issues." Elena laughed as both Caroline and Alaric joined her.

"So, I guess this means you are staying?" Caroline beamed as she watched Elena take a seat at her desk.

"And why would you say that?" Elena teased in return.

"Well, there is no shouting, no tears and Damon seems to still be alive so…"

"Well, that's true. Yes, I've decided to stay. I can't just give up on this because of what happened in the past. And, I've said to Damon that I don't want to speak about what happened again." Elena said to them, wanting to make it clear that she didn't want to talk about her past with Damon to any of them.

"That's understandable," Ric said in return.

"What? But, Elena!" Caroline protested, wanting to hear Elena's side of the story.

Alaric glared across to Caroline as he secretly tried to tell her to stop what she was doing. He knew that Caroline would want to know every little thing she could about the former couple. He also knew that no one could hold it against her as it was in her nature. She had been like that for as long as he could remember and he knew that she wasn't about to change anytime soon.

"Caroline! Will you just shut up for at least 10 seconds?" Ric asked as she shook his head and the blonde.

"How about you run along back to your office; you're not wanted here!" Caroline said as she huffed and starting talking to Elena about her new shoes. Ric rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that morning as he made his way back to his office, scared to see what he would find.

He opened his door slowly, making sure that no one else could see in. He sighed loudly as he noticed Damon sitting on his chair with his head in his hands.

"So, she's staying. I thought you'd be happy?" Ric asked as he walked over towards Damon, patting him on the back as he took a seat next to him.

"She is. But, something happened to her while I was gone. She won't tell me what it is, but I know it's bad, Ric." Damon looked up at his best friend, happy for the support that he was giving him.

"Well, she seems fine to me," Ric replied.

"She may seem fine, but she's not. She's really not. She mentioned a doctor and when she realised what she had said she completely shut down. She wouldn't tell me a thing. I'm worried." Damon said softly as the thought back to the look on Elena's face. It was like she had given up, given up on life.

"Maybe she just isn't ready to tell you yet. Look, I meant what I said last night, Damon. If you want any chance with her again you need to be there for her as a friend. You got her to stay, now make it worth her while."

"I will. Believe me, I will," Damon replied, more determined than he had ever been in his life.

* * *

"So, they are in contact again?" The older man looked onto the younger one in front of him, his brain in overdrive into how he could play this.

"Yeah, they work together," the young man replied as he watched the older man think. He wouldn't admit it but he was scared. He knew what he was doing was wrong, just like it was all those years ago. But, he had to. The anger he had once felt still radiated inside him.

"Hmmmm, very convenient. Obviously, Damon never really got the message last time. Oh well, I'm sure he will this time…loud and clear." The man began to laugh as his plan came into motion in his head.

This was going to be better than last time and a thousand times more destructive.

* * *

**A/N - **Muhahahahahaha. Yeah, so please let me know what you think! I love hearing from you all and would like EVERYONE to review. Thanks! until next week.

Rebecca/Love of Escapism


	6. Chapter 6 - Complications

**A/N - Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You have no idea how much I enjoy reading them and I love getting back to you all! I uploaded my new fic last week called 'Baby Shot Me Down' - Set in 1920's Chicago, Elena is a serial killer that works for notorious gangster Mason Lockwood. What happens when she is given the task of killing the gorgeous Detective Damon Salvatore? Sparks fly in a time of sex, liquor and that sweet, sweet sound of Jazz. AU/AH**

**Please check it out and let me know what you think! **

**Massive amounts of love to my beta, Sheynondoah. She's amazing! **

**I really hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! I'm hoping to get over 20 reviews for this chapter if possible!**

**Love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Complications**

"So are you going to tell me how it went today or just dance around the subject all night?" Stefan watched as Elena seemed to ignore his question. She continued to stay focused on the plate in front of her, twiddling her fork around in her hands as she did so.

"Do I really have to?" Elena finally answered, not wanting to recount the last 12 hours to anyone, not even her best friend. It had been hard enough to hear it herself, but to actually say the words aloud may prove to be too much for her to handle.

"Well, yes. He's my brother too, Elena. And I'm worried about you, you're not even eating and it's your favourite meal," Stefan said softly.

Elena sighed again. She had already been grilled today by Caroline after specifically asking her not to mention the D word. But, apparently that only made things so much more interesting for her and she became even more inquisitive. To finally shut her up Elena had promised Caroline they would go out for a drink on Friday and she would explain everything to her then. She partly did it to get some peace and quiet, but also because she knew it would be good for her to have another friend in New York. Caroline had been nothing but nice to Elena since she had arrived here and Elena knew she wanted to return the favour.

"I know, Stefan. It's just not exactly been easy today." Elena picked up a small amount of her food as she popped it in her mouth, it was cold now and she scrunched her face as she tasted it.

"You know, it would have been nice if you had eaten it twenty minutes ago," Stefan replied as Elena pushed the plate of chicken parmesan away from her.

"Well, hindsight is a beautiful thing isn't it, Stefan." Elena smiled sarcastically as she stood up and took the dirty plates with her.

"Okay, I don't really know what the attitude is about, Elena. I'm on your side, remember?" Stefan stood up to follow her, his eyes boring into the back of her head. He needed to know why she was acting this way, it wasn't like her.

"I'm sorry. I'm being a bitch, I know. I just learned a few things today that I'm not exactly sure how to process, never mind trying to make sense of them for someone else." Elena looked round and mustered as much of a smile as she could for Stefan. She didn't want to take everything out on him, but she was finding it hard to keep her cool with anyone. Her mind was in overdrive as the conversation she had had earlier with Damon replayed over in her head.

Damon telling her that he still loved her was at the forefront of those thoughts. She couldn't believe it when the words had come out of his mouth. It didn't seem real, she still wasn't sure that it was. To Elena though, it didn't change anything, it actually only made it worse. He was supposed to have forgotten about her, not still love her

"I'll help you. I always do. C'mon, Elena. Just talk to me." Stefan walked over to the fridge, pulling out two beers as he did so. Elena smiled as he cracked them open and started walking over to the couch. She took the cold beer out of his hand and took a large swig, enjoying the cold liquid running down her throat. She loved beer. But, it was just another thing that reminded her of him.

"Basically, I went in to tell Alaric that I was leaving and Damon was there."

"Of course he was. My brother always has a way of being in the wrong place at the wrong time," Stefan laughed, only imagining how Damon would have taken the news. He knew that Damon had a very short fuse when it came to Elena and he would always have an influence in any decision that she made.

"You're right about that one. So, he just hits out with the fact that he named the company after me and how that means I have to work there. L.E.N.A. Why didn't I see it Stefan? But, more importantly why the hell did he do it?" Elena groaned, taking a breath as she took another drink of her beer as the questions seem to multiply in her brain.

"Wow. I did not see that one coming. He's got it just as bad as he did all those years ago."

"Not really helping, Stefan. So, then he says he loves me. I've not heard from him in years and he just hits out with it, like it will fix everything."

"Hmm, so he's pulling out the big guns. Elena, I have never believed that he stopped loving you. I was there when we were younger too, I saw the hold you had over him." Stefan knew it was probably the last thing that Elena wanted to hear, but he had to be truthful. Damon had always been all about Elena. That's why to him it never made sense for Damon to leave. Sure, he could see why he left him. Their relationship had always been rocky, but Stefan just couldn't believe that Damon would have voluntarily left Elena. It just didn't add up.

"Seriously, Stefan. Stop it. You wanted to hear my story, so stop your running commentary. It's only making me even more confused," Elena said seriously as she finished the bottle of beer. She had already heard all this from Damon, she didn't need someone else telling her that he loved her. It wasn't fair and it was much more than her broken heart could take.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help." Stefan smiled weakly, knowing he should have kept his mouth shut.

"I know, but I can't hear that right now, Stefan. I decided I would stay, but we have to both act like respectable colleagues. I told him that I don't want the past to be brought up again. We aren't exactly going to be friends, but I will tolerate him as I want to keep this job. You were right last night, Stefan. I need to do this for me."

"Well, great. I mean I don't believe it for a minute, but great." Stefan began to laugh as Elena slapped his arm playfully.

"What do you mean you don't believe it?" Elena was confused as to what Stefan was saying.

"You and Damon, just friends? No past being brought up? My ass!" Stefan began laughing again, knowing he shouldn't be finding this situation as funny as he was.

"Excuse me, Stefan Salvatore! I will have you know that I am not going to fall into his trap again. I can be his friend." Elena said defensively, not really believing what she was saying.

"No, what I mean is that you and Damon don't really do friends. You are either madly in love, or you argue. I mean the latter would be so much funnier for me but…" Elena smacked Stefan again as he jumped back, trying to dodge her.

"No! We will be professional, Stefan. I can't forgive him." The mood changed instantly as Elena said those last words.

"I know, Elena. Neither can I." Stefan said as he wrapped one arm around her. "It used to be so easy. Didn't it?"

"Hmmm, easy, I don't know. But, better? Yes," Elena replied thinking back to the time when she saw nothing but Damon.

"It will be better again, Elena. I promise."

Elena nodded in return, knowing for her that the only way she would ever be better would be to go back to a time when Damon and her where in love and when nothing could ever come between them.

* * *

"So, what are you wearing tonight?" Caroline asked Elena, excited for their first night out on the town.

"I don't know, just jeans and a top, I guess," Elena replied as she looked back at her computer screen. She couldn't believe that Friday had come around so quickly. She had successfully avoided Damon all week minus the odd awkward glances he gave her whenever he passed her desk. She was really enjoying her job and was finding that she was becoming closer to both Caroline and Alaric. They were so much fun to hang around with and she was glad that she would have some real friends. Of course, Caroline most of the time went on about Stefan. She had only seen the man once but was adamant that he was the one for her. Go figure.

"What? No! I'm coming over after work and picking your outfit!" Caroline said, horrified at the thought of Elena dressing casual. "It means I get to meet Stefan again and I make sure that you look super hot!"

"Elena always looks super hot. But, Stefan? Really Caroline?" Elena jumped and twisted round as she heard Damon's voice behind her. The smirk on his lips made her belly do flip flops as she tried her hardest not to show how much his presence affected her. She looked back round and noticed the smile on Caroline's face, wishing that the ground would swallow her whole.

"Yes, I like Stefan! And stop your eavesdropping, pervy. I need to make sure Elena looks amazing tonight," Caroline replied, trying her hardest not to squeal at Damon's comment towards Elena. She was set on getting them back together and by the looks of it she didn't think it was going to be that hard.

"Where are you going tonight?" Damon asked as a plan quickly formed in his head.

"We are going to-"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Damon," Elena said as she interrupted Caroline, not wanting Damon to know where they were going tonight. She needed time away from him and to be honest she was scared about seeing him again outside work… especially if she was drunk.

"I was actually speaking to my _friend_ Caroline. You really don't have to be so rude, Elena. Didn't anyone ever teach you manners?" Damon asked, trying his hardest not to laugh as he noticed the angry expression on Elena's face.

"They did actually. But, I stupidly hung out with this ignorant boy next door and I guess his bad-mannered ways rubbed off on me," Elena snapped in reply.

"Now, Elena… that is no way to talk about dear Stefan." Damon raised his eyebrows playfully, enjoying his interaction with Elena more than he should.

"Actually, I wasn't talking about Stefan. I was talking about his idiot older brother. You know the guy I'm talking about; ignorant, insufferable, cocky." Elena challenged back, completely forgetting about where she was and how she had promised herself to be professional with him. That now seemed a distant memory as he walked closer to her.

"Definitely. In fact I think you will remember he was very cocky." Damon winked as he noticed Elena blush.

"No, I just remember that he was a complete ass," Elena replied as she swung round and started typing furiously on her keyboard.

Damon started laughing as he shook his head, leaving some documents on Caroline's desk and then walking away. He had been sitting in his office every day this week trying to think of a way to speak to Elena. He didn't want to take advantage of her working here, especially after what she said. But, this morning when he saw her in her grey pencil skirt and pink powder blouse, minus getting a monumental hard on, he knew that he had to do something to get her to speak to him. It was driving him crazy. He laughed again as he then heard Caroline laughing with Elena, he knew they were talking about him.

Yes, working with Elena was going to be a good thing. He was sure of it.

* * *

"So what exactly are you ladies doing tonight?" Stefan asked as he walked into Elena's room and noticed that her wardrobe was now on the floor.

"We are getting drunk," Elena replied swiftly.

"Don't mind Elena. She's just a little pissed off after her interaction with Damon today. I'm Caroline, I believe we met but you were, um a little engaged in something else." Caroline stood up as she went to shake Stefan's hand.

"Ah, yes. I believe I was shouting at my brother. Lovely to properly meet you, Caroline. I'm Stefan." Stefan smiled at the beautiful blonde in front of him as he kissed her hand softly.

"Elena why do you get to be friends with the nice Salvatore when I get stuck with the mean one?" Caroline asked as she smiled again towards Stefan.

"Well, once you both stop having eye sex, I'll let you know. And what happened to helping me with an outfit! Traitor."

"I know, I know. Don't worry. I'll pick you out something amazing! I'm an expert at stuff like this." Caroline walked over as she looked through Elena's clothes. She couldn't help but praise her for her amazing sense of style. Her eyes instantly lit up as she noticed a hot pink chiffon dress underneath a jumper.

"This is the one! Now, curl your hair and I'll do your make-up!" Caroline ordered as she started picking up Elena's clothes.

"Okay, boss!"

"And Stefan, we would invite you, but it's girls night. Here's my number though so maybe we can go out sometime." Caroline then pushed Stefan out the room as she slammed the door in his face.

"Women." He huffed, shaking his head as he walked away to his room.

* * *

A few hours later they were sitting at their booth in the bar, laughing at the fact that George in their office only had unibrow.

"I mean seriously! Like find a razor already." Elena laughed, not realising she was now on her third martini.

"I know! I mean sometimes I get the urge to just like bring some wax strips in and go to town on him." Both girls continued to laugh as they spoke about everyone in the office.

"So, don't think you are getting away with the real reason as to why we came out!" Caroline said, wanting desperately to hear Elena's side to the 'Delena' story.

"Hmmm, I was wondering when you were going to bring that up and Caroline, I'm not nearly drunk enough yet for that kind of conversation!"

"Well, I will change that!" Caroline declared as she jumped out of the booth and made her way to the bar. "Four tequilas please," She demanded as she turned round and winked at Elena.

Elena laughed, knowing that she would probably regret her actions tomorrow, but at this point she couldn't care less. She needed this. She just needed to let go.

Two shots and another three martini's later, both Elena and Caroline were drunk.

"I mean. Damon. He is just so… Damon!" Elena slurred as she slurped the last of her martini.

"I know, I get what you mean. So deep, Elena." Caroline replied as she squinted her eyes.

"He is like a magician! One minute he is there and poof!"

"Poof? Is he gay?!" Caroline exclaimed.

"No, I can vouch for him on that one. I mean like poof; he's gone. Disappeared like a bunny going into a top hat. Bravo!" Elena started clapping as Caroline joined her, both not really sure why they were doing it but finding it fun all the same.

"So, the question is L.E.N.A… get it? Do you still love him?" Caroline asked as she burped soon after.

"Love Damon? Caroline, I have loved him my whole life. Of course I do. But, he is a magician, and they can't be trusted! They are full of tricks… but he has a big wand." Elena smiled and started giggling aloud.

"My head hurts with these magician connotations… I know what we need!"

"What?"

"TEQUILA!" Caroline shouted as they both started singing.

"Dum, da, dum dum dum dum… TEQUILLA!"

"We are so funny!" Elena said to herself as she watched Caroline stumble up to the bar. This was the best night she had had in a long time and she was having a great time with Caroline. All sad thoughts about Damon had vanished and she was in a great mood.

She laughed as she noticed Caroline flirting with the barman, she had never met anyone with so much confidence before.

"Well, he was hot! I wouldn't mind seeing his wand!" Caroline laughed as she brought the drinks over to Elena.

"Caroline, I don't know if I can drink another two shots. I feel pretty messed up already." Elena said, starting the feel sick. She knew that she shouldn't drink much; it never ended well. But, being with Caroline was so much fun that she completely forgot just how much she had to drink.

"Elena, you'll be fine. The drink makes you feel better! Simple logic," Caroline slurred as she thrust the shots towards Elena.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Elena replied as she downed her shots one after the other. As soon as she put the glass down her stomach lurched and she quickly ran out the booth and made her way to the toilet.

"Elena! Are you okay? I'm so sorry." Caroline said as she held Elena's hair up as she was sick.

"It's not your fault, Caroline. I've just had too much to drink. I'm sleepy now." Elena said as she wiped her mouth then lay her head on the cold floor.

"Elena Gilbert! Don't you dare fall asleep on me here! Elena!" Caroline shouted, but she was too late. Elena was out cold on the floor as Caroline panicked.

She quickly pulled her phone out her purse and dialled the familiar number.

"Hello?" The groggy voice answered.

"Damon, I need your help. It's Elena."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed a drunk Elena and Caroline! What will happen when Damon arrives? Please review! Oh, and add me on twitter - LoveOfEscapism :)**

**Thanks,**

**Rebecca x **


End file.
